Deep Truth and Painful Consequences
by God'srider
Summary: Another story about the famous Truth or Consequences! The story will be retold by delving into first Ziva's thoughts and then Tony's! Details will be added, compications, thoughts, and explanations will ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know another Truth or Consequences story, but I had to add my thoughts and imagination too! ****So here is my take on the episode, I think I will only tell it from Ziva and Tony's POV, but we will see how it goes! **

**It isn't exactly like the episode so don't get too technical!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**

* * *

****POV Ziva David**

**Saleem Ulmen's camp in North Africa**

The door clanged open as Saleem led two of his men into Ziva's dungeon that consisted of one chair and no windows. It was dark and damp and left Ziva wishing for her first room, which at least had one grimy window that allowed light to touch her withering body.

Barely flinching, Ziva looked up at terrorist, Saleem Ulmen expecting him to roughly grab her hair or beat her face demanding more information that she refused to give.

Remaining calm outwardly, she stared at him with emotionless eyes despite her quickening heart dreading the beating she was positive that would follow.

After the first few days following her abduction, Ziva had held onto the hope that her father would take mercy on his daughter and send a rescue team. But soon the reality of her father sending her on a death mission became clear and she quit hoping.

Occasionally, Ziva would allow herself the luxury of daydreaming for her NCIS family to swoop in and rescue her, but the dream remained an impossible hope that just gave her moments of relief. The mere thought of her team in DC kept Ziva fighting for survival.

Ziva had readied her mind for death, but her heart still raced with the thought of leaving her life unfinished. She longed to be back in DC with the people that loved her.

So much had gone unsaid, but she convinced herself she was willing to die young for her country. The months of countless interrogations and beatings had left her weak and beaten, at times she found herself more dead than alive. Her physical pain paled in comparison to the ache that had settled deep inside her heart.

Instead of feeling fresh pain from the terrorists, the bonds on her ankles were cut and one of Saleem's men yanked her to her feet. Since she had not been moved in days, her legs shook and she stumbled nearly falling completely. The man held her up as Saleem yanked a gunny sank over her head.

They dragged her through the cavernous halls and Ziva allowed her mind to run free too tired and weak to think of anything deep. Her mind strayed to the itchy sack over her head that reminded her of Robin Hood and Friar Tuck.

Remembering the night in which Tony had insisted she come over to watch the movie, she thought about Tony. Countless times Ziva had longed for one last chance to see him and the team. She had regretted the way she had treated him at their last time together.

Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused herself the luxury of sorrow and tears. She heard a door open and was forced into yet another uncomfortable chair.

Saleem's cold voice sounded in the new room, "You can decide who will live." Before he left, he pulled the bag from her head revealing her companion.

Looking up at her fellow prisoner, Ziva's heart lurched seeing the familiar green eyes of her partner staring back at her. His face was beaten and dirty, but something like relief flashed across his eyes. He was both the man she had least wanted to face and the one she had longed for.

Anthony DiNozzo, the man who had been her best friend that she had betrayed, threatened, and ruined her relationship with, had found her. Shock at seeing him was replaced by panic. Her heart burned, Tony would now die because of her.

"So how was your summer?" Tony grinned despite the pain he must be feeling. Ziva had to inhale how did he always manage to be so positive and funny. It had always helped the team relax and she thought it must be as much for them as for him.

Ziva chose to ignore that question, "What are you doing here?" Emotions constricted and restricted her heart.

"McGee and I were in the neighborhood and decided we'd check up on Saleem." Tony still teased despite the situation. McGee groaned and added, "We're just glad you're alive, Ziva."

Blinking in surprise Ziva asked, "You thought I was dead?"

Tony's laugh lacked humor, "Well yeah. I didn't figure you'd call me, but when you didn't get in touch with Abby, I started digging. We heard about the _Damocles_ and Gibbs announced no survivors."

Ziva frowned wincing at Tony's assumption that she wouldn't have called him and she probably wouldn't have, "So why are you here, McGee?"

Taking a deep breath, McGee spoke, "I'm here because Tony volunteered us to confirm Saleem's active camp. Within minutes of getting to the suspected camp, we were captured and I was knocked out. I woke up to Saleem interrogating Tony….and uh…hitting him."

Ziva's gaze flitted back to Tony assessing his health. Of course, she had noticed his physical condition when she had first seen him. He was sweating more than a normal amount and his face was bruised and lip bleeding, "Why Tony?"

Grimacing at the blood roaring in his ears, he muttered, "I hate truth serum." He met and held her gaze, "I couldn't live without you. And since we thought you were dead, the only logical step was to avenge your death."

Ziva felt both touched and guilty at the lengths they went to for her, but she ignored her feelings to be logical, "Well, I am alive and you found me. You tell Saleem what he needs to know and I will die. I have had enough time to prepare myself."

"Get over yourself, Ziva. I can tell you are not ready and I'm not ready to let you either. Plus, you don't think we'd come all this way without a plan do you?"

She tried to refuse the glimmer of hope that bubbled in her, "You have a plan." Ziva's heart clenched at the sympathy and caring in Tony's eyes.

Tony spoke in an excited tone of voice, "Of course, did the gang in Scooby Doo ever catch the bad guy without a plan."

A smile tugged at her lips, the first smile since she had chosen to stay in Israel probably before, but instead of giving in she said, "So do I get to know the plan?"

Tony smiled smugly, "Nah, just follow my lead."

At that exact moment, the door burst open to reveal Saleem and one of his men. Saleem snickered, "Have a good reunion? Sorry to interrupt."

* * *

**Tell me what you think: review it!!!! include suggestions, ideas, critiques, and whatever else you want to say! JUST REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It is kinda short! Sorry! I know that all of the details do not match up with the actual episodes, but I don't want them to. I add details and take some away. Of course, I don't have their complete conversations memorized word for word so this is as good as it gets! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

Nervously, Saleem paced between his prisoners and the windows announcing, "We are moving camp."

Tony answered him although Ziva didn't think Saleem had intended for a response, "Oh, good. I was kinda getting tired of this place."

Saleem looked at Tony with annoyance evident on his face, "No prisoners."

"Alright, then. It was nice talking to you." Tony smiled widely at his captor and nodded his head. She frowned at how peppy he was in the midst of this disaster.

Losing patience, Saleem pulled his knife and raised it to Ziva's chin. Although she raised her chin in defiance, her eyes darted to Tony. She had missed having a person to share her panic and fear with. Tired of being strong without any support, Ziva sought Tony's reassuring gaze. Right then she truly got over herself as Tony so eloquently had put it. She desperately wanted to live.

McGee tried to overtake Saleem, but he pulled a gun on the NCIS agent. Ziva's stomach dropped taking in their dire situation. Saleem still held the knife to her while training the gun on McGee's head.

Of course, Tony thought the solution would be words, "Saleem, I didn't tell you about someone. I told you about the brains, the agency head, the scientist, the M.E., the gremlin, the famous gut, and my two fallen partners but I didn't tell you about myself." Ziva listened to Tony's rambling as Saleem strolled toward him relaxing his focus on Tim and herself.

"I'm the wild card. I'm the one that looks at the reality before me and refuses to believe it. Like right now I should be scared out of my mind, but I'm not. I just keep thinking of related movies and the fact that you have thirty seconds to live," Tony grinned smugly and looked Saleem directly in the eyes.

Ziva looked at Saleem as well and despite his attempt to stay calm, she saw her captor breaking, panicking under pressure and under Tony's words. He responded, "Impossible, your hands are still bound."

Smiling, Tony answered, "I never said I would be the one to kill you. Remember when I said my Boss was a sniper." Ziva flinched as the glass of the grimy window exploded and a bullet pounded into Saleem's head. She stared in shock as blood pooled around the terrorist's head vaguely aware of McGee cutting Tony's bonds.

Saleem's man barged into the room to inspect the gunshot and he was promptly met with a bullet. Tony and McGee freed Ziva of her restraints and hoisted her up. Between them, they carried her from her prison.

A shooter in front of them crumpled and they continued hurrying up the hall. Ziva's nerves churned with anticipation. Turning the corner, she sagged relief sweeping through her when she saw Gibbs standing at the end of the hall in his camouflage garb.

"Let's go home." Tears pricked her eyes at hearing the words she had dreamed for months. She had doubted that she would be allowed to ever return to D.C. even if she lived through her imprisonment.

Leading the way, Gibbs scouted for trouble shooting at terrorists when he spotted them. "McGee cover our backs." Gibbs shouted to Tim, who had picked up a dead terrorist's weapon.

When Tim moved behind them to walk backwards, Ziva felt fatigue taking over as she lost McGee's support on her left side. Her vision blurred and her feet would not cooperate instead they stumbled over each other. Her legs gave out.

As she fell toward the rough ground, guilt flooded her knowing she would put the team in more danger. Before she hit the ground, Tony's arm tightened around her back keeping her upright. In a matter of seconds, Ziva felt herself swung up into Tony's arms as he kept walking between the safety net of Gibbs and McGee.

Her partner was carrying her to safety. Barely conscience, Ziva realized they had reached the helicopter and she forced her eyes open. Locking eyes with Tony, she felt true relief fill her. Her last thought before she gave into unconscious was wondering how Tony managed to get them both into the helicopter without assistance.

* * *

Blinking rapidly to clear her foggy brain, Ziva became aware of her surroundings. She was strapped to some sort of bed. Panic erupted in her and she jolted forward trying to free herself from Saleem's dungeon.

A familiar hand squeezed hers and a voice soothed, "Your safe, Zi. Don't worry."

The memories from their escape rushed back and she relaxed, "Where am I?"

Tony answered, "The med station at the secure airport, which we will be flying away from soon."

McGee's voice sounded from her right, "We had to rehydrate Tony and flush his system of truth serum or none of us could handle the plane ride home." Ziva lifted her mouth in a smirk that she knew didn't reach her eyes.

Her eyes adjusted and she saw the three Americans huddled around her bed. Gibbs spoke, "They cleared us to be healthy enough to re-enter the US. While you were out, they checked you and cleaned you up some."

The guys moved back from her bedside to make way for a doctor. He unstrapped her from the gurney, "Conserve your energy as much as possible Ms. David. You need to drink more fluids because you are only somewhat re-hydrated. Get a more extensive check-up stateside." He left with a smile.

Gibbs stepped forward now wearing a t-shirt and helped her off the bed. Once she was standing, he wrapped her in a fatherly hug before walking toward an idling cargo plane.

She eyed Tony warily as he watched her. He went right outside of the tent leaving McGee to help her.

McGee offered an arm and she took it humbly. Approaching the plane, McGee said, "We missed you, Ziva."

She nodded her head and refused to show any emotion or feelings. Settling her in a seat, Tim leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Tony slowly fell apart why you were gone. He would have come no matter what even if we didn't and even if he didn't have consent from the government. He would have come."

McGee went and joined Gibbs in the only two seats at the front. Tony trailed in right before they closed the plane's doors and scanned the space. The only available seat was next to Ziva. He sat down and buckled.

Bracing for take-off, Tony closed his eyes. When Ziva was sure, Tony was asleep and would be quiet for a while she let herself think. Ziva knew she had a maximum of forty five minutes before Tony woke up so she concentrated first on thinking over McGee's whispered words.

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW!!! Thanks again for reading and I would love to hear what you think!**

**Next chapter will be the plane ride and maybe some details after, but I can't do certain scenes until a certain upcoming episode because I heard a rumor that some things may be revealed soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I finally decided to continue on with this story! So hopefully someone will read and review it!**

**It is what I hope and want and think Ziva was thinking!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

Resting her head against the side of the plane, Ziva could not believe she was saved. She was so exhausted, but knew she would not be able to sleep. Not with all the thoughts bouncing around in her head.

McGee's words echoed through her brain, "Tony slowly fell apart while you were gone." What did that mean? Did it mean that even after she had treated him like dirt and blamed him for Michael's death, he still cared about her and even missed her?

Tony DiNozzo was not the type to fall apart. He had been hiding his true feelings with jokes for as long as she had known him and getting away with it. He did not fall apart. Although most did not see it, Ziva knew he was a strong man, who was smart. He only let people see what they wanted so for him to fall apart and have it be noticeable to others, impossible.

Ziva thought about what else McGee had said. "He would have come no matter what even if we didn't and even if he didn't have consent from the government. He would have come." Even though Tony knew she was mad at him. Even though he had thought she was dead, he would have come to avenge her death.

Ziva sighed Tony was also not the type to controlled by revenge and yet here he was sitting next to her because he had forced a search in the desert for his old partner's killer. She was deeply touched. She did not deserve to have him rescue her. The last time she had spoken to him, she had accused him and then pointed a gun at him.

Since she had so much time to think over the past months, Ziva had already realized she had been wrong for blaming Tony for Michael's death. At the time she had thought that she loved Michael and Tony had been jealous. But tied to a chair in her dungeon, she had discovered her mistake. She did not love Michael. Every time she had been with him, she could not stop from thinking about a certain NCIS agent.

Instead of facing what was really going on, Ziva had been hoping that maybe Michael really did love her. However it was quite obvious later that he was using her under he father's orders and somehow aiding a terrorist cell. Tony really did go to her apartment to confront her and Michael had attacked him.

Tony had fought for his life to protect her. He had jeopardized his career for her. Just as it was her training to shoot to kill, it was also his so he had shot Michael in the chest. He was protecting her and she had knocked him down, yelled at him, and left him. Ziva bit back tears. In a sense he had saved her then, but she had stubbornly refused to see the truth and instead ran back to her dad. Who had sent her on a suicide mission. And who comes to save her again, Tony, her partner.

How could she have been so wrong? How could she face him? He saved her from certain death despite the fact that she had completely turned her back on him.

I guess that was true friendship. She could not ask for a better partner, but how was she going to make things right between them?

Feeling Tony stir next to her, Ziva closed her eyes trying to force sleep upon herself. She was not ready to face him. She needed to decide how was best to both show him she had forgiven him and how to thank him for rescuing her from torture and death.


End file.
